Strumming Alone
Strumming Alone or better known as Tsumabiku Hitori is the third ending of Hataraku Mao-sama! anime that only appeared in Episode 13. It's one of the two ending that only appeared once unlike Moon Flower. Also preformed by Nano Ripe. Lyrics Full Version Kanji = つま弾く指先は欠けた月のよう　散りゆく日々の先照らす微かな灯 冷たく鳴り響きのち残る音に　あまねく染み込んでく夜の続き 月へと向かう道　淡い匂い　けぶった視界の隅 単純なんて言うから間違った　あたしは泣いていた？ 憧れた空は描いた色とどこかちょっと違うような 歪んでいる舞台を背に立ちすくむまま 気が付けば遥か遠いところまで来てしまった たったヒトリで ざわめくかりそめのココロその裏で　たなびく過去 今 未来 付かず離れず 吐き出すように歌う　苦い思い　上がった通り雨 単純だって言うのに疑った　あたしは泣いていた 海に似た声がこぼれ落ちた静寂に響くように 耳鳴りに塞いだ手は離せないまま 見下ろせば遥か高いところまで来てしまった たったヒトリで何も持たないで つま弾く指先と欠けた月模様　散りゆく日々に告ぐ終わりと始まり 煌めく言の葉に乗り浮かぶ音は　揺らめくキオクを連れ未踏の世界へ 憧れた空は描いた色とどこかちょっと違うけど 塞いだ手を離したなら差し伸べるまま 掴めずに消えたそのすべてであたしになるという たったヒトリの　ただヒトリの |-| Romaji = tsumabiku yubisaki wa kaketa tsuki no you chiriyuku hibi no saki terasu kasuka na hi tsumetaku narihibiki nochi nokoru oto ni amaneku shimikondeku yoru no tsudzuki tsuki e to mukau michi awai nioi kebutta shikai no sumi tanjun nante iu kara machigatta atashi wa naite ita? akogareta sora wa egaita iro to dokoka chotto chigau you na yugande iru butai wo se ni tachisukumu mama ki ga tsukeba haruka tooi tokoro made kite shimatta tatta HITORI de zawameku karisome no KOKORO sono ura de tanabiku kako ima mirai tsukazu hanarezu hakidasu you ni utau nigai omoi agatta tooriame tanjun datte iu no ni utagatta atashi wa naite ita umi ni nita koe ga koboreochita shijima ni hibiku you ni miminari ni fusaida te wa hanasenai mama mioroseba haruka takai tokoro made kite shimatta tatta HITORI de nani mo motanai de tsumabiku yubisaki to kaketa tsuki moyou chiriyuku hibi ni tsugu owari to hajimari kirameku kotonoha ni noriukabu oto wa yurameku KIOKU wo tsure mitou no sekai e akogareta sora wa egaita iro to dokoka chotto chigau kedo fusaida te wo hanashita nara sashinoberu mama tsukamezu ni kieta sono subete de atashi ni naru to iu tatta HITORI no tada HITORI no |-| English = The strumming fingertips are like the waning moon, an indistinct flame illuminating the path beyond these scattered days. In the sound that remains after the cold echoes disappear, the night continues, permeating far and wide. A road leading to the moon, a faint scent, a corner of my hazy field of view... I got it wrong because they say that it's a simple thing - I was crying? The color that I painted is a little different from the sky I wished for, somehow. With the distorted stage at my back, I was paralyzed, unable to move, And next thing I knew, I'd come to a distant, faraway place, All alone. On the underside of my restless, insignificant heart, past, present, and future linger a distance away, but never far. I sing as though spitting out - bitter feelings, a brief passing rain. They that it's a simple thing, but I doubted it - I was crying. A voice like the sea spilled out, echoing through the silence. With my hands covering my ears from the ringing, unable to pull away, I looked down, and I'd come to a distant, elevated place, All alone, carrying nothing. Strumming fingertips and the sight of the waning moon, announcing to the scattered days the end and the beginning. The sound that surfaces, riding on glittering words, takes the quivering memories to an unexplored world. The color that I painted is a little different from the sky I wished for, But then I uncovered my ears and stretched out my hands. Every single thing that disappeared beyond my reach has let me become who I am, All alone, the only one of me. (TV Size) Kanji = つま弾く指先は欠けた月のよう　散りゆく日々の先照らす微かな灯 冷たく鳴り響きのち残る音に　あまねく染み込んでく夜の続き 月へと向かう道　淡い匂い　けぶった視界の隅 単純なんて言うから間違った　あたしは泣いていた？ 憧れた空は描いた色とどこかちょっと違うような 歪んでいる舞台を背に立ちすくむまま 気が付けば遥か遠いところまで来てしまった たったヒトリで ざわめくかりそめのココロその裏で　たなびく過去 今 未来 付かず離れず 吐き出すように歌う　苦い思い　上がった通り雨 単純だって言うのに疑った　あたしは泣いていた |-| Romaji = tsumabiku yubisaki wa kaketa tsuki no you chiriyuku hibi no saki terasu kasuka na hi tsumetaku narihibiki nochi nokoru oto ni amaneku shimikondeku yoru no tsudzuki tsuki e to mukau michi awai nioi kebutta shikai no sumi tanjun nante iu kara machigatta atashi wa naite ita? akogareta sora wa egaita iro to dokoka chotto chigau you na yugande iru butai wo se ni tachisukumu mama ki ga tsukeba haruka tooi tokoro made kite shimatta tatta HITORI de zawameku karisome no KOKORO sono ura de tanabiku kako ima mirai tsukazu hanarezu |-| English = The strumming fingertips are like the waning moon, an indistinct flame illuminating the path beyond these scattered days. In the sound that remains after the cold echoes disappear, the night continues, permeating far and wide. A road leading to the moon, a faint scent, a corner of my hazy field of view... I got it wrong because they say that it's a simple thing - I was crying? The color that I painted is a little different from the sky I wished for, somehow. With the distorted stage at my back, I was paralyzed, unable to move, And next thing I knew, I'd come to a distant, faraway place, All alone. Category:Ending Category:Song